The Grey Betrayal
by TheRealCamStarchaser
Summary: The final installment of the Cam Starchaser trilogy.


**Just to inform readers that Cam Starchaser is a personal insertion character.**

 **The Plan**

"Captain Starchaser your needed in Sick Bay" announces over the intercom. "Cam" says Rey trying to wake me up "you should probably go check on that." "But I don't

wanna." I reply in a childish manner pulling the blanket over my head. "It's probably about Blaine" says Rey "don't make me throw you out of bed." It had been a few

days since Blaine woke up from his coma, but he was still put on bed rest due to him still being fatigued from over exertion of the Force. "Ok you win" I say reluctantly

"but you better be here when I get back." "When have I ever not been here when you came..." starts Rey. "Four times" I reply. "Wait when was the last tw...oh, now I

remember" says Rey showing an apologetic look on her face "I promise I will be here when you get back." "Uh huh" I say raising my eyebrow "I feel a disturbance in

the Force. I'll be back soon."

"I'm looking for Lieutenant Zen" I tell the med droid. "Down the hall and to the left" says the droid. "Thank you" I reply. As I approach the door I hear a sort of moaning

coming from the other side. I knock on the door to hear Blaine say "one minute". Suddenly Finn opens the door. "Finn, surprised to see you here" I said sarcastically.

Actually he had visited Blaine everyday and would stay for hours. "Cam, how are you?" asks Finn. "I'm alright Finn" I say as I look to Blaine "is everything alright Blaine,

they called for me to come here." "Everything is fine" assures Blaine "I was just wondering what the status was on the mission." "Still working out the last few details

but we should be ready in a couple of days" I inform him. "So, when's the big day?" asks Finn as both of them light up. "We're not sure yet" I say "it will most likely be

right after the mission." "We can't wait" says Blaine looking at Finn in a weird sort of way. "What the hell is going on?" I think to myself as their staring continues. "Cam

can you grab me some water?" asks Blaine. "Sure buddy, I'll be right back" I say exiting the room. As I return I open the door. "Hey Blaine I got you your..." I suddenly

freeze in my tracks as I see Blaine and Finn making out on the medical table. "Welp that's my que." I say bursting out the door in a full sprint back to my room. As I

enter my room, I begin to gasp for air. "What happened to you?" asks Rey letting out a small chuckle. "I have seen things I do not want to discuss ever" I say looking

at Rey "hey you're still here." I crawl into the bed next to her. "Of coarse I am" says Rey kissing me "so what did Blaine want?" "He was just wanting an update on the

Sith base" I reply still somewhat in shock.

"Attention!" says Jin Kay as I enter the Council Room. "At ease everyone" I say "after discussing with Commander Rey for a while, I believe we finally have a plan. Rey

and I will leave for Tatooine first thing in the morning. While there we will have a visit with Rey's contact in Mos Eisley to find out what he knows about the base and

how the hell we destroy it. When I give you the go ahead, John, you will lead everyone to meet with us on the outskirts. From there we will attack the base under the

cover of night fall and destroy every last one of the Sith. One last thing, Revan is not to be engaged. Rey and I will handle him, understood? This will be our final

mission. It has been a privilege serving with you all. May the Force be with you."

 **The Pieces**

"So tell me about this contact on Tatooine" I tell Rey. "Well there's not much to tell" says Rey "I met him when I got mixed up with Revan". "That reminds me" I add

"how did you get mixed in with Revan?" She lets out a sigh as she says "well it was about a year or so after I left. I was on my own doing what I do best, you know go

out each morning and look for anything worth value and then pawn it off for food. One day I met this man who needed a pilot saying he would be paying handsomely

for whoever was interested. Of coarse I took the job thinking it was time I got away from Jakku. He told me his name was Revan and that was about it. He didn't say

where we were going or what he was doing there. At first I didn't mind but after a while I started getting curious, so one day I decided to leave the ship one time and

caught him interrogating some random guy for information. All of a sudden he snapped the guys neck. At first I was terrified thinking that this was a bad idea, but

unfortunately I didn't listen and continued working for him. As time went on he started to take me under his wing teaching me how to fight and how to not feel the

pain I had kept inside after leaving you. One day I was interrogating this young boy on Jakku and something changed. He gave me all the information I asked but then

Revan told me to finish him and without question I snapped his neck with my staff. As I looked at his lifeless body I saw a face I hadn't seen in a long time. I saw the

same face I had seen when we were about twelve and you almost got yourself blown up trying to jumpstart that damn A-Wing when we found it back at the village.

You were so terrified you were in complete shock looking almost lifeless on the ground. After seeing his face I knew I couldn't be apart of this anymore so that night I

ran as far away as I possibly could until I almost died from exhaustion right there in the sand." "I'm sorry I didn't know" I said trying to dry the tears appearing on her

face. "It's fine" she assures me while her face fills with tears "now you know why I never came back. I was so scared of what you would think and what you would say

if you found out. And when I saw you again on that Star Destroyer, I didn't know how you could ever love me again." "What do you think now?" I say with a smile. She

lets out a small smile trying to fight back the tears. "I just love you so much, and I don't want to lose you again." continues Rey. "I'm not going anywhere" I reply.

As I walked back to my room to grab some last minute supplies I ran into Blaine. "Um aren't you supposed to be in sick bay?" I ask. "I just got cleared a minute ago"

replies Blaine "I'm fully mission ready. When do we leave for Mos Eisley?" "Rey and I are about to leave" I say making Blaine look disappointed "but I have a special job

for you. I can't believe I'm saying this but can you bring my X-Wing to Tatooine?" "Sure!" He exclaims with a giant smile on his face "I'm so ready to take down Revan."

"Me too" I say "by the way, how do you know Revan?" "He was my torturor" replies Blaine beginning to cry dramatically. "It's ok" I say trying to comfort him as he gets

louder "oh look, it's Finn!" "Where?" he says turning around. At that moment I Force run down the hall.

 **The Contact**

"You know I really did miss the heat" I say as we land in Mos Eisley "BB-10 come here." The little droid rolls over to me. "I need you to hold on to these for a while" I

say placing my lightsabers into his stowage compartment "have them ready in a moments notice ok buddy?" The little droid beeps in acknowledgment. "Come on" says

Rey "his shop is just up ahead." We walk through what appears to be a market place with all sorts of food, parts, and other random things I've never seen before. We

enter a shop full of numerous parts and tools. "Jakto!" shouts Rey. Suddenly a small creature with wings appears from the back. "Rey! Longtime no see uh?" says the

little blue creature "where have been? I missed my favorite mercenary." "Those days are behind me" says Rey "how's business?" "It's uh been a slow day" says Jakto

"it's not like how it uh used to be." "Sorry to hear that" says Rey "we need your help." "Sure anything for you" replies Jakto. "We need information on Revan's base he

has set up in the Jundland Wastelands." says Rey. "What?!" says Jakto "why would you need that? Can't you just walk in there?!" "We had a bit of a falling out"

explains Rey "but now I have some unfinished business with him." "I don't want him coming after me" says Jakto "you know what he can do. He'll kill me!" "We'll make

sure that doesn't happen" says Rey "I promise you. When have I not kept my word?" Jakto thinks for a minute then reluctantly explains that there is a weakness in

the base but it can only be accessed from the sky. "Thanks for everything" says Rey. "You got it Rey" says Jakto "you should stop by more often uh?"

As we left the shop we pondered the thought of how we were going to get into the base. Suddenly we hear from behind us "Rey Skywalker!" We turn around to find a

small orange woman wearing enormous glasses walking toward us. "Maz!" shouts Rey "what are you doing here?" "I work over at the cantina now" says the woman

"come, we need to catch up." We walked over to a small cantina a few buildings down. "I see you brought my boyfriend" says Maz looking at Chewie "it's about damn

time. I haven't seen him in so long." As we enter the cantina I make BB-10 stay outside. "Drinks are on me" says Maz as she walks to the counter "how's your father?"

"He's well" says Rey "He's helping Aunt Leia with the resistance." "Good for him" says Maz "what brings you to Mos Eisley?" "We are trying to take out a Sith Lord's

base" says Rey. "Oh?" says Maz "and who is this?" After saying this Maz lifts her glasses. "This is Cam Starchaser" says Rey. "What's she doing?" I ask Rey. "I'm

looking into your eyes" explains Maz "and I see fear of failure. That you won't be able to lead your team to victory, that you won't be the man that Rey deserves." "You

saw all that without glasses yet you still need glasses to see everything else" I say. "I also see that you're a pompous ass" says Maz. "You are not wrong" says Rey.

"You wouldn't be trying take out Darth Revan's base would you Rey?" asks Maz "you know that's a suicide mission." "We know" says Rey "but it's time we put a stop to

this Sith Order once and for all." "It's not just us" I say "we have an army." "I fear there will be a darkness over this battle" says Maz "I see an eclipse swallowing a

bright light around someone close to both of you." "Who?" asks Rey beginning to become concerned. "I don't know but tread lightly" says Maz "oh no. They've found

me." Suddenly a man in dark robes and two mandelorians enter through the front door. "We'll take care of this" I assure her "which one do you want Rey?" "I'll take

the Sith" says Rey "Maz get out of here." "Be careful" says Maz "come back and see me when you get the chance okay?" "Sure thing" says Rey removing her hood

"Excuse me gentlemen, can I buy you a drink?" Suddenly the Sith unsheathes his lightsaber saying "well if it isn't Rey Skywalker, what an unpleasant surprise." He

removes his hood to reveal an older man with silver hair. "Lord Bule, long time" says Rey "are you looking for someone?" "Maz Kanata" says Bule "you haven't seen her

have you?" "You just missed her" says Rey with a grin "I guess you'll have to settle for me then." "This is going to be interesting" says Bule igniting his fiery red

lightsaber. "BB-10 now!" I shout into my communicator as two lightsabers come flying through the door "now I'm ready." The two mandelorians run towards me as Bule

charges Rey making the first strike. "So how do you feel about going to Naboo for the honeymoon?" I ask pushing back the two guards. "We're really discussing this

now?!" shouts Rey. "Your right this is probably not the best time" I say throwing one of the guards over the bar. As I fought the other one, I sliced him across the chest

killing him instantly. "Now where did the other one go" I say as the guard tries to sneak up behind me "oh there you are." I suddenly grab the guard and snap his neck

as Rey disarms Bule. "How do we get into the base?!" demands Rey. "He'll kill me if I tell you" states Bule "you know what he's capable of." "I could also kill you" I say

holding both lightsabers to his neck "it's just one simple motion." "Ok ok!" says Bule beginning to sweat "The entire base is underground but there is a way in. There's

a small ventilation port that exits the side of the base, but it can only be opened from the inside. If you can get it open, you instantly have access to every part of the

base." "Now leave and never come back" says Rey as Bule runs out of the door. "John it's time" I say into my communicator "meet at Mos Eisley Cantina." "It's about

damn time" says John "what did you get married while you were there?" "John just get over here" I order. After we clean up our mess we find Maz again. "Hey Maz

your about to have a lot of customers" says Rey. "Don't tell me the whole Grey order will be here" says Maz letting out a sigh "ok, but you owe me Rey."

 **The Cantina**

As the entire order, minus the younglings, enter the cantina I begin the briefing. "This is it people" I begin "this is the battle we have been training for this entire time.

BB-10 if you please." The droid displays a map of the entire base in the center of the room. "As you can see the entire base is well fortified and will be difficult to

breach. But" I say pointing to a small port in the east sector "there is a small ventilation port here where we can get a small team to enter and begin the attack,

proceeding to opening the front gate. To access this port however we need to open it from the inside which is where Blaine and I come in. We will jump from the upper

atmosphere down through a secret opening located here and stealthily maneuver through the base to open the port where John's team will be waiting outside to

enter from there so that we can access the main gate to where Rey and the rest of the Order will be waiting." "Is that all?" asks John sarcastically "when do we get to

kill some Sith?" "I was getting to that" I state "once the gate is open don't be surprised if the alarm has already been tripped. As we make our way through the base

don't kill unless absolutely necessary which nine times out of ten it's absolutely necessary. After we have set an advantage, Rey, Blaine, and I will go after Revan."

"Together this time" says Rey. "Together" I reply "everyone understand the plan? We attack in two days. During this time make all final preparations necessary and try

to stay relaxed as this will be a tense battle. Maz has allowed us to stay here so respect that right. Dismissed."

"Um Rey can we talk for a minute?" I ask after the brief was over. "What's on your mind Cam?" she asks with a concerned look on her face. "Mainly us and this wedding

and our future" I say "I've just been thinking on what Maz was saying earlier with me being afraid about me being the man you deserve and..." I'm interrupted by John

who approaches obnoxiously almost tipping over a table. "Y'all guys ready for some Sith killing?" he asks barely able to stand "I love you guys. Man, this is some good

stuff. It makes for an excellent buzz. Like I feel invinc..." He suddenly falls to the ground beginning to snore. "You were saying" says Rey. "I just want to do the right

thing and not mess this up" I say as Maz walks over. "You did not let me finish telling you what I saw" says Maz removing her glasses again "there is fear yes, but

there is also a tremendous amount of courage and a fire that does not give out easily." After she says this, a small smile appears on my face. "Um Maz, I have one

more favor to ask you" says Rey. "What is it now?" she says in a slightly annoyed way. "Are you still able to perform ceremonies?" asks Rey. "Kind of short notice but

yes" says Maz "you will be married by morning." "Wait. What?!" I say trying to understand what just happened. "We are getting married Cam, tonight" says Rey with a

smile.

 **The Alternative**

That night I was unable to sleep. The thoughts of what was going to take place haunted my mind. The only outcome I could see was a base full of dead Greys. Every

time I close my eyes I see Rey lying there lifeless while I just watch helplessly. I would not let that happen to her let alone the entire order. I rise from my bed and get

dressed. As I make final preparations I hear Rey's voice "where are you going?" "I'm just going to go flying for a while" I say replacing the fuel caps. "When are you

going to figure out that you can't lie to me?" explains Rey "your taking on the base by yourself aren't you?" "I will not be responsible for the destruction of this team" I

say "you all are the only things I have left. I can't afford to lose this." "What are you talking about?" asks Rey "You saw Revan, didn't you?" "He told me no one would

survive the assault" I say "he knows we're here. His Order will be ready for an attack." "Do you know what my favorite part of our vows are?" asks Rey grabbing my

hands "'till death do us part'. In other words, your not in this alone. Until we are struck down you and I are in this together." "Ok you win, but we need to move now" I

say regaining my composure "we leave in two hours."

"Cam! Cam!" yells Blaine running towards me. "Blaine, woah there, catch your breath" I say trying to calm him down. "I...think...there is a...problem" he says gasping

for air. "What is it?" I ask. "I've suddenly felt a strong presence of the Sith" says Blaine finally regaining his breath. "How no one here is a Sith" I explain "what makes

you think that?" "While I was preparing to leave, I felt an unusual amount of excitement coming from one of the Greys" he explains "like they were waiting for us to

go." "Well that just means they're just ready to end this" I say trying to remain calm. "More like ready to end us" says Blaine. "But why would anyone be excited

unless..." I pause for a moment realizing the truth "we have a traitor. But who could it be? No one could have possibly known our every move, our every strategy. Our

inner circle only consisted of you, Rey, John, Braama, and I, no one else was allowed inside the inner council." Suddenly John approaches buttoning up his shirt. "Where

the hell were you at?" I ask in suspicion. "I was discussing some things with Jin Kay involving the mission" says John. At that moment both mine and Blaine's eyes

widen. "Shit!" I yell.

 **The Traitor**

"You have done well Darth Kaylay" says a voice from behind the cantina "Starchaser has been forced into our trap." "Thank you my master" says a voice seeming to

originate from Jin Kay "those fools will be approaching the base momentarily." "Report to me as soon as they leave" says the Sith Lord. "Yes Master" says Jin. As she

appears around the corner, she's met by four blades aimed at her throat. "Going somewhere Jin?" I ask with my lightsabers causing her neck to begin to sweat. "Just

making sure all preparations are made for the upcoming battle sir" she says nervously. "Cut the crap Jin, we know." says Blaine "your a Sith and we've caught you red

handed." "Hold on" I say sensing something more "your not the only one are you?" "Your right, she's not" says John. Suddenly John pulls out two lightsabers that have

only been used by one man. "It's you" says Blaine "you've been hiding in plain site this whole time?" "I'm still confused about what's going on" I say. "What's the

matter Starchaser, don't recognize me without my mask?" Revan asks. "It all makes sense now" I say "on Coruscant, Darth Malek was about to reveal your location

when you shot him. And when I left for Kamino, you were expecting me to be struck down if not be away long enough for your forces to invade the base. Also, the

wedding, you killed Jakto because he revealed information. Is there even a Sith base?" "Your very clever Starchaser. Yes Malek was a necessary sacrifice to obtain

access into the Greys and yes on Kamino you should have died, but Kreedo and Kale were apparently not up for the challenge. All of the pieces coming together?" asks

Revan "as for the base, you will be happy to know that it does exist." "So why would you want to sneak your way into the order?" I ask "what were you trying to

accomplish?" "Do you not remember what was said in Jakto's shop?" asks Revan "or who left for Kamino? Who has become one of the most powerful Force-sensitive

people that I have ever met?" "Me?" I say as my eyes widen. "Now your realizing my intentions" explains Revan "your stronger than you know yet your arrogance

blinds you from your true destiny. Join me and become my apprentice." "Apparently you didn't hear me before, no" I say awaiting Revan to make the next move. "So be

it" says Revan "and to think, you could have saved little Blaine's life." Suddenly he grabs Blaine and impales him through the heart. "NO!" I yell as Blaine collapses to

the ground. "If you want me, you know where I'll be" says Revan as he and Jin Kay disappear in front of us.

 **The Master**

"Clear a table!" I yell as I carry Blaine into the cantina. "What happened?!" shouts Rey. "It was Revan" I explain "he was inside the order." "How is that possible?"

asks Rey helping me lay Blaine on the table. "It was John" I say "he was Revan this whole time while he had help from Jin Kay. They new our every move, our every

strategy, we never had a chance at ending the Sith." Rey's expression turns to horror as she realizes the treachery inside the order. "Yes you do" says Maz "do you not

understand the reason of why he felt he had to breach the order from the inside? Let me show you." She then lifts my hand above Blaine's chest. "It won't work" I

explain jerking my hand away. "Are you sure?" asks Maz "look." I suddenly see Blaine's head slightly move. "Fine I'll try" I say repositioning my hand above Blaine's

wound. With the most effort I think I've ever enforced into anything, I slowly begin to heal Blaine. "You are stronger than you think,Cam Starchaser" says Maz with a

smile. "We've lost a pulse!" exclaims Rey. "Hold on" I say trying to remain calm "maybe if I just..." Suddenly lightning exits my fingertips causing Blaine to jump up.

"Aaaaahhhh!" shouts Blaine still thinking he's fighting "wait. Where's Revan?" "He's gone" I say still in shock of what has transpired. "We have to go after him" says

Blaine "we have to end this." "How?" I ask "he knows our entire plan." "Then change it" says Blaine. "Ok" I say trying to figure out another plan "alright here's the

plan. Since I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one that's severely enraged by what has happened, why don't we use this newly found anger, but remember, if you don't

balance the hate with your control, you will fall. Blaine, you and I are primary assault, we will still be jumping from the Millennium Falcon at approximately seventy-five

thousand feet." "What's stopping us from colliding with the ground?" asks Blaine seeming slightly nervous. "We acquired a couple of booster packs from some nice

mandelorians that don't need them anymore" I say looking at Rey with a smile "Rey, you will be secondary assault. You and your team will breach the ventilation port in

the east sector." "But how will we get in?" asks Rey "and how is this different from the other plan?" "For you to get in, use your lightsaber" I say "this will be different

from the original plan because of two things. One, our attack force will consist of only about fifteen, and two, I've taken out the front gate attack. With only fifteen

people we need to be at our very best. Do not try to fight solo. We are a team. And one more thing, Revan is still mine. Understood? We leave in an hour."

"Cam can we talk for a moment?" asks Rey. "Sure Rey" I say with a smile "what's up?" "We're going to be ok, right?" asks Rey while a tear rolls down her cheek. "Hey,

baby come here" I say as I hold on to her "we're going to be just fine. It will be over before you know it." "That's not why I'm upset" explains Rey. "Then what's

wrong?" I ask wiping the tears from her face. "Well" she starts in a way that attempts to display innocence "remember when I was sick and was constantly vomiting a

couple of weeks ago?" "Um yeah" I answer. "Well I went to sick bay" said Rey "and they did some tests and..." She pauses for a moment trying to release the final

words from her mouth. "...I'm pregnant" she says no longer displaying a look of innocence. "What?" I say still wondering if I heard her correctly. "I'm pregnant" says

Rey a second time. "Wait but where did we..." I stop suddenly realizing the answer with a mischievous smirk "oh right, that's why I had to clean out the inside of my

X-wing. Do you know what it is yet?" "It will be a boy" says Rey with a smile. "Hey everybody!" I yell "I'm gonna be a dad!" Everyone begins to cheer. "Oh by the way,

BB-10, that wasn't Bantha milk in the X-Wing that one time" I explain making the droid freak out "my bad buddy."

 **The Descent**

"We're close to the drop zone" says Blaine as I prepare. I sheathe my lightsabers and equip one of the booster packs. "Here" says Blaine handing me one of the

mandelorian helmets "to help with the high altitude." "Thanks" I say placing it on my head "you ready?" Blaine places the other helmet on his head and replies "I have

an idea." "We're kinda short on time" I say beginning to get anxious. "What if we just walked through the front door" he says pointing at his helmet. I give a smirk in

approval. When we finally finish getting dressed, we resemble two mandelorians. "Chewie!" I call up to the cockpit "open'er up!" The Wookie growls as the hatch

slowly opens to reveal a pitch black night. "How do we know where we're going?" asks Blaine nervously. "Just go straight down" I say as I walk off the platform. "Oh

wait" says Blaine as he presses a button on his helmet "this thing has a Heads Up Display... and he's already gone." As I look back to see why Blaine is taking so long,

I see him swan dive out of the Falcon. "Nothing but class" I say slowing myself to let Blaine catch up. Suddenly a red blur flashes by almost knocking me off course.

"Blaine, slow down!" I yell through the comms link "your body won't be able to stop if you keep going at that speed...oh hey, this thing has a HUD." "Oh right" says

Blaine as he slows his descent. As we begin to level off with each other I contact the ground team "Rey change of plans. Blaine and I are walking through the front

door." "What?!" shouts Rey "why the hell would you do that?" "Remember those mandelorians I killed at the cantina?" I ask. "Oh right" says Rey "please be careful."

"Never" I say "oh so I was thinking about names for the baby" I say "what do you think of Kyle Starchaser?" "I love it" she says "I'll see you both on the ground." "Yes

ma'am" I say "approaching two thousand feet Blaine. Prepare to light-off." As I light-off my booster pack, I feel something has gone wrong as I look over to Blaine who

is having issues igniting. "What's the issue Blaine?!" I ask getting impatient as we pass one thousand feet. "I'm unable to ignite" says Blaine "What do I do, Cam?!"

"Calm down" I say maneuvering myself towards my free falling partner. As I grab on to him, I notice that his pack has a giant gash in it. Turns out I gave Blaine the

pack that I sliced with my lightsaber. There is a new problem, as I investigate further I can see a small jet fuel leak slowly approaching an exposed wire inside of the

pack. "Blaine, you need to take off the pack now!" I demand "this thing is about to blow!" As he removes the pack, it explodes just as he lets go pushing him out of my

reach. "Cam!" Blaine yells in desperation "whenever you have a chance!" As we approach one hundred feet, I grab his arm just slowing down in time for us to touch

the ground softly. "Are you alright?" I ask as Blaine begins to throw up onto the ground. He gives me a thumbs up as we begin to head to the base entrance.

 **The Disguise**

As we approach the front gate we see two guards standing watch. "Well" I say nervously "let's see if this works." "Just remain calm Cam" says Blaine. "Welcome back"

says one of the guards "kill any Greys while you were out?" "No" says Blaine "I had to go fight that Cam Starchaser guy." "Woah" said one of the guards in amazement

"is he as strong as they say he is?" "Not really" explains Blaine with a chuckle "he kind of ran away like a little bitch." "You know, I started your heart" I whisper to

Blaine "I could always stop it." He then gives a small nod. "Your partner doesn't talk much does he?" says one of the guards. "Whazzuuupp!" I yell beginning to lose

my cool. Both guards look at each other. "Well alright then" says one of the guards. "Your friend doesn't talk much either" says Blaine pointing at the guards partner.

We give each other an intense stare for a few minutes. "You know Cam" says the guard "you think you would know your wife when you saw her." The guards then

remove their helmets to expose Braama Secura and Rey. "Um" I say still wondering what just happened "why aren't you at the ventilation port?" "We thought you

would need some help" says Rey "don't worry the team is standing by to breach." "Fine" I say reluctantly "but stay tight and don't bring any attention to yourself." As

we walk through the base, we are puzzled to find that there are no Sith or mandelorians anywhere. "Where is everybody?" asks Blaine. "I'm not sure" says Rey "they

were here when we took out the guards at the gate." Suddenly a mandelorian runs past. "Hey you!" I yell "where is everybody?" "Didn't you hear?" says the guard

"they just assembled everyone in the main hall. We have Greys outside!" As we followed the guard to the main hall we discover every single Sith and Mandelorian in

the Order. "Well this will be interesting" I say beginning to feel sick "time to cause a scene." After a moment of thought, I exit the hall. Suddenly I return appearing to

have been running for my life. "The Greys are coming! The Greys are coming!" I yell as I collapse to the floor. One of the mandelorians approaches my dazed body.

"Where are the Greys?" he asks. Using the Force, I slowly move my lightsabers, positioning them behind the guards back as I reply "right here." I suddenly ignite the

lightsabers causing them to impale the guard. As the guard falls helplessly to the ground, I stand while removing my helmet. "So" I say as the entire order prepares to

kill me "who missed me?" Surprisingly one of the mandelorians actually raised their hand. "See that's why he's my favorite" I say as I grab my lightsabers preparing for

the fight of my life. "I have to admit Starchaser" states Revan "I am quite surprised you managed to infiltrate my base." "Did you not learn anything from being with the

Greys, Revan?" I ask removing the armor "I'm a master of stealth." "Yes indeed" says Revan "too bad your team decided not to join you." "Oh" I say walking to the

door "you mean this team?" I open the door to reveal approximately four hundred Greys and Jedi that had arrived from the base and from Luke's own Jedi Order. As

they appeared Blaine, Rey, and Braama remove their armor as they take their place alongside me. "This is your last chance to surrender or die" states Revan

unsheathing his signature dual double-sided red lightsabers. "The answer is still no" I say. "So be it" says Revan motioning to his guards "kill them all." As about one

hundred guards charge toward us, I focus on the Force as suddenly a Sith transport comes flying through the roof and on top of the guards crushing them. "My ship!"

yells Revan. "Oh" I say realizing the vessel is Revan's as I point to Blaine "he did it." The Sith Lord suddenly begins to charge toward me as I prepare to block. I small

seismic wave is created as our sabers touch with tremendous amounts of force. As the rest of the Order engage the Sith, Revan and I engage in a fierce duel.

 **The Kill**

As I battle Revan, I watch as both Orders lose countless numbers. The remaining count of Greys amount to about twenty while the Sith numbered to about fifteen.

Revan takes skillful yet uncontrolled swings toward me as I calmly block with a newfound sense of control achieved since the last time we fought. I can see in his eyes

that he has underestimated my abilities yet shows a smile indicating that I have too. Suddenly he pushes me back then drops his lightsabers. "You have done well

Starchaser" says Revan "but now we shall see how you handle the Force." He then lifts his hands as lightning appears from his finger tips. I immediately deflect it

upward with my lightsaber. I then lift my hand and do the same. He immediately dodges it as it passes his head. He looks at me in disapproval as I watch the lightning

deflect off of one of the reflective plates of Revan's ship and returns to hit Revan in the back. After singeing in pain, he looks at me with a sick smile as he lifts his hand

again trying to pull one of the walls down on top of me. I dodge out of the way as the wall just misses me. As I turn back toward him, a small column flies in my

direction. I attempt to dodge the structure but get hit around my lower thigh, causing me to not be able to walk. As I scream in pain, Revan approaches while still

showing a sick smile. "There is a darkness surrounding this hall" says the Sith laughing "can you feel it?" He grabs his lightsabers and prepares to strike me down.

"Any last words?" asks Revan still laughing "don't worry, I'll make sure Rey's death is slow and painful." As he lifts his blades up to finish me off, a yellow blade appears

from behind his head. "That's enough!" says Blaine making Revan laugh even more. Revan turns around swinging at Blaine. As they engage each other, I begin to heal

myself. "This is the end for you" says Blaine. "Little Blaine, don't you realize you will never defeat the dark side" states Revan "it will consume you. You can't stop it."

"Your lying!" yells Blaine beginning to lose control. "Blaine!" I yell almost becoming able to stand again "don't lose your head!" "It's too late Starchaser!" shouts Revan

"he is being consumed by the darkness!" Suddenly an earth shattering explosion of lightning knocks me back on my ass. "Blaine!" I yell while time appears to be in

slow motion. As I look around I see Blaine standing over Revan's lifeless body. He did it. All this time of fighting and wondering how we could ever defeat the Sith was

finally over. I turn to find Rey trying to help me up. "They're gone" said Rey with a smile "we did it." "Come on Blaine" I say "let's go man." As he finally walks away from

the body, I notice something has changed. For instance, the light in his eyes had diminished and his facial expression had turned cold.

As we made it outside, I let out a sigh of relief as I could see sunlight again. "Everything is different now" I say as we head back to the speeders. "When we get back

to base I think we need to reconfigure ourselves" says Blaine still displaying a cold look on his face. "Like what?" I ask. "I think we need new management" says Blaine

in a lower tone "I think I should be in charge of the Grey Order. Besides, I'm the one who killed Darth Revan." "Your right" I say "but your aunt placed me in charge, it's

her decision." "Screw her!" yells Blaine startling Rey and I "she thinks I'm just a child who is unable to handle myself. I'M NOT A CHILD!" "Blaine!" yells Rey placing her

hand on her hilt "let go of your lightsaber!" Suddenly Blaine removes his lightsaber and ignites it causing Rey and I to do the same. "You don't have to do this Blaine" I

say attempting to calm him down. He immediately throws Rey back about ten feet away almost breaking her neck. I turn to face Blaine as he begins to charge at me.

We begin to fight matching each other's blades. "Blaine don't do this" I say as I swing toward him "this isn't you." "Your wrong" states Blaine "this is who I am." All of a

sudden I hear a fighter flyover head. I look up to find BB-10 flying my X-Wing toward us as he begins to open fire. I jump out of the way just as blaster fire is shot at

Blaine. Blaine also rolls out of the way as the X-Wing passes overhead coming back around for another pass. "Is that all you got? A little droid flying an X-Wing" says

Blaine as he grabs the craft with the force and pulls it to the ground in a ball of fire. "NO!" I yell as I watch the droid crash to pieces. After a moment, I shoot lightning

at Blaine, temporarily electrocuting him as I rush to Rey to make sure she is alright. "Rey!" I yell as I approach her. "I'm ok" she says attempting to stand. "Well this has

completely gone to shit" I say attempting to heal her "we've still been through worse. AAAAAHHHH!" I look down to find a purple blade run through my chest. "CAM!"

yells Rey as I fall to the ground my life slowly fading away. "Well..." I begin gasping for air "definitely...worst...day...ever." I look over to Blaine as I could see a small

glimpse of the light in his eyes as the realization of what happens hits him. He disappears as Rey grabs hold of me. "Your gonna get through this" assures Rey as she

begins to cry "you always do." "I don't think...so...this...time" I say still fading "let...Kyle...know...that...I...love...him." "I will" says Rey. "I...love...you" I manage to

squeeze out as everything begins to blur. As I fade away my thoughts go back to everything that had happened. The star destroyer where I escaped, the resistance

base where I became a Sith hunter, the Hoth base where I led the Grey Order. My final vision was Rey as my life dwindles to nothingness.

 **The End of the Beginning**

"Rey it's time" says Braama. "I'll be right there" I say exiting my quarters, heading to the ceremony. My room was significantly quieter now. I couldn't believe he was

gone. The images of his murder pass endlessly through my head. The real question was "why", why would Blaine all of a sudden just murder his best friend in cold

blood? As I walk the halls of the Resistance Base memories flood my mind of everything that had taken place here. Like the training room where I almost killed Blaine

because Cam decided to throw a droid at him, or the hall where Blaine gave Cam a helmet and then received a droid to the face. Come to think of it, Blaine got hit with

a droid a lot. I try to muster a smile but it is quickly drowned by tears as I continue down the hall toward the door. I exit the building to find Aunt Leia standing next to

father discussing what had happened. She turns to me and stretches out her hand as I grab hold and embrace her. "How are you feeling?" asks Leia trying to show a

small smile. "I can't believe he's gone" I say as tears drown my face. "I know dear" she says. I let go as everyone begins to gather around the funeral pyre. I watch as

Braama approaches the pyre with the torch. He slowly lights the pyre as my husband is engulfed in flames. "Goodbye my love" I whisper as the smoke rises from the

pyre.

The next few months were endless daggers through the heart. My days were constant memories while my nights were never ending nightmares of his death. Every

time I closed my eyes all I felt was pain. The only sense of comfort I felt was the fact that the baby was still safe. "Rey your needed in command" says Braama. After

wiping my face from endless amounts of crying, I head towards command. I enter the room to find Aunt Leia pacing back and forth across the floor. "Aunt Leia" I say

causing her to turn around "what's wrong?" "You need to leave, now" instructs Leia with a concerned look on her face "we think Blaine might be trying to hunt the

remaining Grey Jedi to destroy what your husband started. I am sending you away." "Where?" I ask "Ryloth" says Leia with a frown "it's somewhere he would not be

able to find you. I'm sending Braama Secura with you." I give her a questioning look. "It's his home planet and you will need protection for a planet with a number of

dangers. His family will take care of you and the baby." explains Leia "you leave first thing in the morning." I give Aunt Leia a hug as I walk away to pack my things.

Ryloth wasn't a completely terrible idea. Braama was nothing but helpful. I don't think I would have survived the first week let alone the

next six months there. One day as I was walking through the caves with Braama to gather food, I feel an awkward feeling in my lower abdomen. "Um, Braama" I say

as the feeling turns to pain "it's time." When we get to the house Braama clears the bed and prepares everything for what was about to happen. I screamed in pain

for what seemed like hours trying to eject the baby. "He's almost out" says Braama carefully placing his hands to receive the child "your doing great Rey." I let out one

final push as I hear the sound of my baby crying. "Congratulations Rey" says Braama holding the baby up for me to see "what's his name?" "Kyle" I say still trying to

catch my breath "Kyle Starchaser." "He looks just like him" says Braama. As I hold him tightly I whisper "your daddy loves you."

Once I finally muster up enough strength, I leave my bed to try to walk around outside. As I walk around I hear a small voice "we make a good looking kid." I turn back

to find that no one is there. As I turn around I am caught off guard by a figure appearing in some sort of faint discoloration. "Cam?" I ask beginning to tear up. "It's

me" he says as he walks closer. "How?" I ask still somewhat in shock. "It has something to do with being one with the force or something like that" he says "oh, your

grandfathers say hi." "Wow" I say in amazement "what are they like?" "They are both pretty cool" he explains "I also met this guy named Yoda who I tried to force

throw but he ended up throwing me instead." "I miss you so much" I say wishing I could hold him. "I know we'll be together again I promise" he says beginning to

disappear "take care of our son. He will be the one to help Blaine return to the light." And just like that he is gone. As I return to the house I pick up Kyle and embrace

him as we watch the sun begin to set. "One day" I say to myself "everything will be made right."

 **Kyle's story will continue in STAR WARS DESCENDANTS!**


End file.
